AmitytoDauntless
by divergent-luv
Summary: My name was Violet and I was from Amity but now I am Mercy and I am from Dauntless. She's always hated being so cheerful it never got her anywhere not to metion it's almost impossible to be happy with a life like hers and she can't wait till the choosing ceremony so that she can go to where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Amity_to_Dauntless**

**Ch 1**

**Hey so this is my 1st story so please don't hate it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent but I do own the characters I made up**

-line-break-

Today was the day. The day I've been waiting for for years. Finally I'll be able to get away from those haunting memories and all the pain I've secretly suffered for years. I know what you must be thinking what awful faction are you from? Well it's the one you're least likely to guess. My name is violet and I am from Amity.

Today is the day of the Amptitude test. It doesn't matter what I get I know where I'm going to go.I will join Dauntless because of two reasons. First I need to get away from this horrid place but more importantly I need to get away from her. I let my strawberry blonde hair fall onto my shoulders as I took it out of it's ponytail. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the house before she could wake up and stop me.

I ran out of our little house and towards my friend Harmony's truck. Her father comes to town to sell some food from the orchard so he drives me and harmony to school everyday. Nobody truly knows me like she does. She's the only one who knows about my father leaving my mom and brother after I was born. And about how my mom abused my brother and what she does to me now. She also knows about my brother leaving Amity for Dauntless and leaving me with are once shared burden. That burden is my mother.

As we drove to school we talked about what we hoped are test results would be. I've always known she wants to be Candor. That girl was always way to honest and was known to give people who were way to cheerful a reality check. I got the hints she dropped unfortunately her parents didn't and I knew they were going to be shocked when she leaves them tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony for the place she actually belongs

Hoped you liked it! This is the first thing i've written and decided to put on fanfic! so yeah


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry it took so long to update I was really busy and my birthday was on friday so I have a lot going on but here it is...**

-I-luv-line-breaks-

I stumbled out of the truck and towards the huge building we call our school. It's made of glass and steel just like all the other buildings around it. In front of the school is an old metal sculpture that my brother swore he would some day climb. And as I thought that day never came always said he would do it tomorrow or the day after but next thing you know it's the Choosing Ceremony.

We walked inside together but then went our separate ways. My first period was math while hers was ancient architecture. Today are classes are going to be cut in half so that we can have them all before the test.

After lunch I went and sat down next to my friends Harmony and Julia in the hallway. Julia was from abnegation and she was by far the most selfless person I've ever met. They called name after name. Julia would be near the end while Harmony would be right before me. When they called her name I nodded to her encouragingley and she went inside the room. I had nothing to do but wait.

When Harmony came back out 10 minutes later she looked nervous yet calm at the same time. Of course they called my name next. I walked inside the room and saw that all the walls were covered with mirrors. Only then did I get a good look at what I was wearing since I had changed in the dark that morning. I was wearing maroon red boot cut jeans with a yellow belt and a bright red tank top with yellow sandals and I absolutely hated it. Honestly yellow is such a disgusting color. It's so cheerful and it makes me want t o gag. I just try to avoid wearing it.

A women came in I could clearly tell She was Erudite. She wore a long sky blue dress that went down to her ankles, white flats, and white rimmed glasses. She hooked up a ton of wires to my forehead and told me to drink a cup of some water like liquid. I did without being asked twice cause I had learned to respect your elders the hard way from my mother. The next thing I knew I was standing in the orchards of Amity and in front of me were two baskets one held cheese and the other held a knife.

-it's-just-a-line-break-

**I hope you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy so my newest update! Yay!**

-line-break-(:-

Ch 3

It was pure instinct. I didn't even have to think. I sprinted as fast as I could and snatched the knife. All of a sudden the baskets were gone and a little boy was running towards me yelling, "Wow look at the cool eagle. I want to fly on its back." Then I realized the boy wasn't running towards me. He was running toward the giant bird that was flying right at me. Not to brag but that bird didn't stand a chance. I waited for the perfect time to swing at it. Then I sliced off his head and stabbed it through its heart. I know I know leave it to me to be merciless. You should just be thankful I'm not giving you all the gruesome details.

Next thing I knew I was standing in the Amity headquarters with some man standing with a newspaper to my right. He walked right up to me and asked, "Have you ever seen this man before?" Have I seen him before, God what kind of a stupid question is that I would recognize him from anywhere! It was my brother but if that man (judging by the he's dressed is from Candor) wants to know if I know that guy in the picture something bad is bound to come out of it. I shook my head no and started walking away. I heard yelling so I turned around to see the same man asking a girl if she knew the man she said yes. The man grabbed her and started yelling for her to help because they think that its him. The girl looked at me pleading for help but I shook my head and walked away.

I woke up breathing heavy and remembered that I was in the aptitude test rooms. The erudite women I saw earlier took off the wires that had been attached to my forhead. She looked me in the eye and told me, "You girl are dauntless and I would be shocked if you didn't pass initiation. What I can't believe is that you are from Amity." I honestly told her "Well first of all thank you and second I always hated Amity that's why tomorrow I'm becoming dauntless." "You'll be the first girl ever to transfer from Amity to Dauntless a boy did it for the first time a couple of years ago but you are going to be the first girl." she said.

I left the room and went back outside in to the hallway where harmony was waiting for me and Julia sat still waiting to be tested. Harmony and I said good bye to Julia and headed to her dad's truck which was waiting to pick us up outside. As we walked we talked about our stimulations because everyone has different stories being told in there's but the meaning is the same. Like how I found out that at first Harmony was in the Candor headquarters and was attacked by a giant wolf and then appeared on that abonded street that I believe was once called Lake Shore Drive and just as I suspected she had received Candor on tomorrow at the choosing ceremony she was going to leave. The rest of the car ride was silent and peaceful but on the inside I was jumping with joy because tomorrow I become dauntless and there's nothing that can stop me.

-line-break-

**Ok hope you like this chapter it took up a whole page on word (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

I walked into my home hoping she wouldn't here me. But just with my luck she did. She came downstairs and looked at me with disgust and said my name but I ignored her. I don't know what gave me the courage to ignore her because I know perfectly well what she's capable of. Don't let her perfect hair and her perfect little figure with that stupid sweet innocent smile fool you. She's a monster. My dad had realized this after they had my brother and he saw what she did to him he left little did he know that he left her with a daughter as well. Again as I said earlier it's just my luck. I get an abusive mother, a father that might be dead for all I know, a brother that left me alone with this bitch after all those years of him protecting me. It's just my luck.

I knew it was killing her as I ignored her but didn't care tomorrow I was leaving and I'd never have to see her again. She walked right over and smacked me hard in the face but it wasn't much. That was just a warning in her terms for me to start listening or I'd regret it later. "Look and you better being paying attention now you worthless piece of nothing. You and all other kids out there your age are just like you worthless so shut and listen to what I say because I as an adult am worth more than you ever will be." she said. I sighed and rolled my eyes it was the same thing every single night. "Well LINDSEY you do realize at one point you were a kid my age so at one age you were a worthless piece of nothing as well" I replied. I refused to call her mom which she hates. I think she believes that being my mom gives her ultimate power over me or something. That earned me a punch in the jaw. "Let me just make one thing clear to you Violet tomorrow you are not going to leave Amity you are going to come right back to this house and if you do leave well I can't believe you honestly thought you could get away from me so easily." my mother whispered in my ear. I heard the door close she had left and I realized I was stupid for thinking I could get away from her so easily. She wouldn't let me get away like that. She wouldn't let me get away at all.

-line-break-

**Wow I wrote two chapters in one day that is a record for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey another chapter! I don't know why I just got really into the story this weekend!**

-line-break-(:-

Ch 5

The next morning I woke up and quickly got ready. I put my strawberry blonde hair in a side ponytail and threw on a pair of cranberry red skinny jeans, a bright red and yellow short sleeved v neck , and red converse. I ran out of the house faster than ever towards Harmony. She and her dad were ready to go and were waiting for me so I hoped inside and off we went. As we drove into the city I couldn't help but hope my mother wouldn't be there and than maybe I'd never have to see her again. The key word being maybe. I know that even if I did leave she would find a way to make me miserable.

When we reached the building I started thinking about the last time I was here. I came here when I was very little to see my brother go. He said he would stay to protect me but went to Dauntless anyway. I remember seeing him before the choosing ceremony that morning he told me that I was strong and that when I was sixteen I should come to Dauntless too. I had no idea what he was talking about it never even came to my mind that someday he wouldn't be there. Now it all makes sense. Like when I was little he told me how to might for myself, self defense and stuff like that. He always just told me there were bad people in the world. Then I understood why at school he always was talking to the Dauntless kids they had taught him self defense and he had taught me. He knew he was going to leave someday and that I'd be alone but he was so sure I would end up following him. And he was right half the reason I was going was to see him again. We entered the building and headed to where those who were choosing today were supposed to go.

Harmony was extremely nervous and looked like she was going to have a heart attack any second. My eyes kept flickering back and forth between the Harmony, Julia, and the dauntless children. Finally we all walked onto the stage and sat down. I was in between the beginning and the middle so I waited. I honestly wasn't paying attention until they called up Harmony. She looked pretty in her yellow sun dress that went down just a little above her knees. I saw her look at her parents as if she was saying sorry and took the knife that was given to her and let her blood trickle onto the clear glass. She was no longer Amity. She was now Candor. This meant I was next I stood up. As I was walking toward the glass bowls I caught eyes with a boy from Erudite but he quickly turned away. I walked up and snatched the knife. I heard a gasp or two from the audience. An Amity girl snatching the knife at the choosing ceremony was unheard of. If that shocks them then they won't believe what I'm about to do I thought to myself. With one swift movement I slit my wrist and let the blood fall on the Dauntless coals. I couldn't help it I smiled and when I looked at the crowd I saw they had fallen silent. I handed back the knife and headed toward the rest of the dauntless intiates. They all stared at me shocked but it didn't bother I actually enjoyed the attention. I watched as a girl from Amity refused to take the knife and asked the man handing us the knife to cut her because she refused to even hold the weapon and she stayed Amity of course. I looked at her with disgust "coward" I thought bitterly in my mind. The knife hadn't even hurt me my mother had cut me much worse than that when she was angry.

Next there was a boy who everyone recognized Tobias Eaton. I felt kinda bad for the guy. He was so popular with everyone but not because he wanted to be but because of his dad. He lifted his hand and no one could believe what happened next. His blood sizzled on the Dauntless coals. Now I'm starting to feel bad for the crowd. I mean who knows what will happen next. And the ceremony went on this person joining this faction and that person joining that faction. I didn't pay attention again until the boy from Erudite I had made eye contact with stood and walked over to the bowls. I tried to remember the boys name. The boy had dark, short, erudite cut hair and piercing blue eyes. He grabbed the knife and became Dauntless. He looked and walked so confidently. That's when I remembered his name it was Eric. Many of the Erudite girls had always been talking about how stunning he is. I had to actually agree with those know it alls for once.

-line-break-(:-

**Yeah so I decided I would make her the same age as Four and Eric I'll probably put Zeke and Shauna in there to and probably some new characters (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter in one day! Wow! This has got to be a record or something!**

-line-break-if-you-didn't-know-(:-

Ch 6

Once the ceremony was over the Dauntless formed together and the next thing we knew we were all running. I kept up with them with ease. Back at Amity I often ran through the orchards with Harmony. The Dauntless and the initiates ran down to the train cars. First the older dauntless hoped on the train then the younger dauntless then the dauntless born initiates and then us I jumped and landed perfectly. I didn't need timing or anything I just knew when and how to jump on a moving train. Then I saw Eric he had just a bit to early and needed help getting on. I offered him my hand and pulled him in he looked at me and said "thanks". "Welcome" I answered. He looked at me like he was studying something and said "I knew you were going to join Dauntless the moment I saw you. You have a rebellious attitude and it takes a lot to get you to listen." "Yeah well the moment I saw you I knew you were going to join Dauntless. You always walk and talk with such confidence like you rule the world or something. And just out of curiosity how do you know that its hard to get me to listen?" I replied. "Well I remember at school you never listened to the teachers and that they told you it was a miracle that you were even from Amity." he answered.

I was going to add to that but the came towards the Dauntless headquarters. "We have to jump onto the roofs?!" someone yelled. God what had they been expecting that we were all going to jump onto big fluffy marsh mellows or something? I watched as the older dauntless jumped out of the train cars before us. When it was our turn I left a common sense behind and jumped. When I landed at first I fell but easily got up. I saw Eric standing next to me and together we walked over to the group of dauntless. "Where's the entrance?" some initiate yelled. A dauntless born initiate who I believe was named Shauna pointed toward a hole in the ground and said that the hole was the entrance. I didn't know what I had been expecting honestly maybe like a huge building with large gates or something but no it was just a hole nothing special. All of a sudden Eric started forward first jogging then running and he jumped and landed in the hole. I don't even know what happened but I once again let all common sense escape me (I'm really good at that if you didn't notice), I started running, and did a perfect dive. I was falling, falling, falling but then I was in a net. I looked around and saw that at the bottom of the hole had been net. I couldn't help it I laughed with joy I couldn't believe I almost never laugh any more. I was known to do my signature (this is going to be interesting) or my (oh so you think you have the right to tell me what to do) smirk but everyone knows I NEVER laugh.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked. I hadn't even noticed the girl. "Think about it wisely because you'll be stuck with that name for a long time." she said. I thought and I decided "Mercy" I said. "Mercy? Are you sure? Don't you think that makes you sound a little weak?" she asked. "It's to give them false hope for when I have them pinned to the ground and hoping I'll be nice and have Mercy on them because that's my name but I won't instead I'll be merciless." I replied. The girl smiled at my long answer and said "Mercy it is!" Eric looks at me and smiles as I walk over to him. "It was really cool how you didn't even hesitate to jump" I told him. "I needed to make a good impression and prove that I'm not a coward" he replied "Yeah I know but for the record it the fact that you were brave enough to jump first is what gave me the courage to jump second." I said. He looked me in the eye, a smile playing on his lips and said "Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you said that." I smiled thankfully at him. Together we waited for the others to come so we could learn were to go next.

-this-is-a-line-break-(:-

**Hoped you guys liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

-line-break-(:-

Ch 7

Once all the initiates came together we went our separate ways. The initiates that were born here went to there room while we the transferred initiates had our tour around the pit. Our tour guide was a boy probably four years older than us. He had told us his name was Nick. I knew that later I would ask him if Jason was anywhere around. Jason was my brother's name. It was sad that I didn't know what I expected him to look like. I mean it's been so long.

"Hey is something wrong?" I turned my head to see Eric with a worried expression on his face. "Yeah I'm just thinking." I said smiling at him. "Hey Eric" I heard someone whisper. I looked to see that the guy standing next to him was Tobias. "Oh hey this is my friend Mercy, Mercy this is…" "Tobias I know." I interrupted him. Tobias chuckled. "Wow am I popular with girls." he said. I glared at him with a look of disgust on my face. "Don't get any ideas I only know who you are because all those stupid Amity girls were always talking about you not to mention your father is practically head of the government." I stated. I looked again at Eric he looked almost thankful that I hadn't found Tobias good looking. I looked once again at Tobias and said "I've decided I'll be nice to you but only because you're friends with Eric." Now Eric was smiling and I couldn't help but feel a little good. As we walked on I decided to pay attention since I'd be living here for a little while at least.

Once the tour of everything was over we went down to the cafeteria to eat. Eric, Tobias, and I decided to sit together so we got our food and sat down at a table not to close to the middle but not to close to a corner. As we were talking about how amazing the chocolate cake was, a girl with long wavy crow black hair and ice cold blue eyes came over to us. "Hi there do you guys mind if I join you? I need a place to sit and I saw that you still have some room here." the girl said. Seeing that Tobias was staring at the girl as if she was from heaven and Eric didn't really seem to care if she sat here or not I decided to be the hospitable one. "Sure" I replied. "So what's your name?" I asked after realizing once again the boys weren't going to start a conversation. The girl smiled at me kindly "My names Jessica I was from Candor until yesterday of course. So what are your names?" She asked. "My name is Mercy." I said. I was still loving the new name I gave myself. "As for my old faction I believe in leaving that in the past but you can probably tell by my clothes that I was Amity." I said Amity with such disgust if someone didn't know better they may have thought it was a type of poison. "I'm going to guess that you hated your old faction." said Tobias "Gee how'd you know." I replied. "Anyway back to names my name is Eric and I was from Erudite." Eric said breaking the tension. I had the strange feeling he'd be the one keeping me out of fights. "And that guy sitting there that keeps on staring at you like your God's gift to humanity is Tobias. He was from Abnegation." Eric continued. I couldn't help but laugh as Tobias's face turned extremely red. "You guys look the color of Tobias's face matches my jeans" I said. That got everyone laughing. I had still been wearing the clothes from Amity. I hated those clothes but they were useful in this situation. They had told us that once everyone finished eating dinner that they'd take us to our room and then we would have two hours to do anything we'd like and I couldn't wait.

-LINE-BREAK-:)-

**Hoped you liked this one**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyyyyy new chapter sorry I took so long to write it but it's the end of the second trimester so I had a ton of tests but here it is**

-line-break-(:

Ch 8

Once everyone had finished eating we got up and were led to the transferred initiates room that we would all be sharing. The four of us decided to get beds near each other so if necessary we would be able to talk to each other without any of the others hearing. They made sure everyone was settled and then left us to go to our new home. As soon as they left Eric and I stood simultaneously and said that we wanted tattoos. So all of us decided to go get one to celebrate leaving and becoming Dauntless. As we walked I all of a sudden felt a pair of masculine arms grab me from behind. I shrieked as I was lifted up. Tobias and Jessica were laughing in the background so I knew that it was probably Eric picking me up. "Put me down!" I yelled. "You didn't honestly think that we were going to let you two ladies walk all the way there did you?" Eric asked. "Well I sort of expected it" I answered. I now had a good view and could see that Jessica was on Tobias' back as if he was giving her a piggy back ride. Eric had set me down again so I turned to him and said "Fine now that you have so kindly offered to carry me I'll let you." I hoped onto his back and we all started towards the pit. At first we were all laughing together but everything in Dauntless becomes a competition so we ended up trying to get to the tattoo parlor before Tobias and Jessica did. When we got there we did the most sportsman like thing and rubbed it in their faces together we all started looking at the kinds of tattoos you could get. Well they started looking not me. I knew what I wanted. I wanted a dragon **(A/N like a new years dragon)** on the top right corner of my back. I wanted a dragon cause it was brothers favorite animal.

**Flashback to when I was like 6 or 7**

"Jason" I yelled "Where are you?"

"I'm in the backyard" he answered.

He spent half of his time back there I hadn't known why then but I later learned it was because he practiced self defense there.

"I have a question. What's your favorite animal?" I asked

"A dragon. Why?" he replied

"Well for school we were talking about animals and which ones were are favorites but our teacher didn't say anything about a dragon." I said

"Well dragons are strong and fierce and they're a sign of power and strength. I want to be like a dragon some day known to be strong and powerful." he said

At the time he was only 10 or 11 but he had no idea how someday he would do exactly that and be known for his strength the night he stood up to my mom his last night in Amity and made me realize how strong and powerful he was.

**End of flashback**

The woman who worked at the tattoo shop asked which one of us would like to go first. I stood immediately. She led me into a small room and took out a needle. "What would you like?" she asked. "I'd like a dragon on the top right corner of my back." I answered. She chuckled. "What?" I snapped "Oh nothing" she replied "It's just that a couple of years ago a boy came in here and said he wanted the same thing except he wanted it on his chest."

"What was his name" I asked

"His name was Nick I'm sure you'll meet him eventually he's kind of a big deal here. My name his Tori by the way" the woman answered.

"I'm Mercy" I said. "Mercy as in the first girl to ever tranfer to Dauntless from Amity and also known as the second jumper" Tori asked. "Well when you put it like that you make it sound like I'm a big deal or something." I replied. "That's because you are a big deal and a lot of people may have high expectations for you" she stated. "Why" I asked "Trust me you'll find out eventually well there you go all done." Tori said. At first I didn't know what she was talking about but then I remembered why I came here in the first place. I had come to get a tattoo. I hadn't even felt it and that honestly sort of frightened me. "Thank you" I told her and walked out of the room.

When I got there I saw that they had been waiting for me because theirs had been done much more quickly so we left the tattoo parlor. The boys started heading back towards the room but my and Jessica stopped them. We had another idea.

-line-break-(:

**Hoped you liked it and feel free to review!**


End file.
